


同居生活

by yuhuangsuole



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 13:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuhuangsuole/pseuds/yuhuangsuole
Summary: 微R 学长x学弟





	同居生活

**Author's Note:**

> 微R 学长x学弟

浴室里的水流声穿透玻璃，成为夜晚唯一的声响，流入喻文州的耳朵。他紧了紧睡袍，把毛巾和吹风机摆在沙发上。坐在一旁翻开书页，等着黄少天出来。

 

喻文州今年大三了，宿舍嘈杂的环境不再适合考研学习，于是他在校外不远处的小区租了一个套间。屋子不大，两室一厅，但学区房的房价惊人。喻文州决定找个室友。而正好他刚入校的小学弟黄少天，因为舍友一再的通宵打游戏被扰乱了作息。

 

于是喻文州的小屋住进了黄少天。

 

"文州文州！" 浴室里传来黄少天的呼救声，"文州我忘了拿睡衣！"

 

喻文州轻笑着摇摇头，将书翻盖在沙发上，起身走向黄少天的房间。

 

黄少天大大咧咧的，有时丢三落四的忘了不少东西，一开始喻文州还会提醒着他，但黄少天不以为然的美其名曰"不拘小节"，喻文州叹气，那就由着他吧。

 

"少天，你放在哪儿了？我在你房间没有找到。"

 

"诶？我房间没有吗？那你随便拿一件。"

 

喻文州左挑右选，翻到一件较长的条纹衬衣和休闲裤，递进了浴室。

 

片刻后，浴室门打开。黄少天嫌弃的拎着休闲裤往客厅走。

 

"这裤子我还没来得及洗呢。" 

 

喻文州抬头想接话，却在看到的瞬间怔住。

 

黄少天刚从浴室出来，热气氤氲。少年身形清瘦单薄，不大的骨架套着过大的衬衣，不能完全将衬衣撑起来。胸前只敷衍的扣了两颗扣子，锁骨连同大片白皙的皮肤暴露出来。衣服的下摆堪堪遮过臀部，但稍微一动，被深灰底裤包裹着的饱满圆润的臀肉也露出来，更别说两条纤长光洁的腿了。

 

喻文州喉咙不自觉的咽了一下，赶紧移开视线。

 

"少天，把衣服穿好。裤子也是。" 他翻过一页还没看完的书页，"别感冒了。"

 

刚洗完澡，热水加快了身体血液循环，黄少天一点也不觉得冷。

 

"等会儿啊，我现在有点热。" 他从插座拔下手机，站在墙边就玩起了游戏。

 

喻文州无奈，回到自己房间拿了一床薄毛毯裹住黄少天单薄的肩头。

 

"过来，把头发吹干。"

 

"哦！"

 

黄少天乖巧的坐在沙发上，手上还不停的操作着角色。喻文州站在沙发侧面，用毛巾擦着这颗湿淋淋毛绒绒的脑袋。明明只差半年，但他觉得黄少天有时就像个小孩，这些事都得大人催着逼着，才乖乖听话。他本质还是担心着黄少天，所以大多时候都照顾着这个任性的小孩。

 

喻文州打开吹风机，拨弄着被水黏在一起的发丝。黄少天玩的身心投入，嘴里还一直嘀咕着技能名，薄毛毯从肩头缓慢滑落也没注意。

 

喻文州注意到了，出声提醒他把薄毛毯盖回去，可惜吹风机呼呼的风声掩盖了他的声音，眼下专心致志玩游戏的人完全没听到。喻文州无奈只能停下手里的动作，俯下身去捡落到沙发上的薄毛毯。

 

"文州？"

 

黄少天转过头，疑惑的看着快碰到自己肩窝的脑袋。喻文州的动作突然僵住。他刚刚没想那么多，只想把毛毯捡起来，可现在回过神才发现这个动作有多暧昧。

 

他的鼻尖微微触碰到了黄少天的肩，脸旁就是黄少天细白的脖颈，视线所及之处全是胸口细腻的皮肤，他能清晰的看到雾气凝结的水珠从从胸口滑进衣服里，在年轻的皮肤上留下一到水痕。

 

太色情了。

 

"咳……" 喻文州像触电一般猛的弹起，手忙脚乱的把薄毛毯扔黄少天头上，转身准备逃离这个尴尬的气氛。

 

黄少天并不是什么都不懂，成年人多多少少都有些自觉，他很快反应过来是什么情况。

 

喻文州刚踏出一步，便感觉衣角被拽住。一回头，黄少天仰着脸，一改之前天真的表情，笑的自信满满，他声音带着点挑衅。

 

"做吗？"

 

"什么？！" 喻文州不敢相信自己听到了什么。

 

黄少天看着他诧异的表情，噗呲一声笑出来。他用行动回应着喻文州。黄少天伸出白嫩的脚，用脚底一下一下的蹭着喻文州的下身，甚至故意略微分开两条腿，将大腿根部展露在他眼底。

 

雾气仿佛蒸腾进入脑袋，喻文州感觉思考能力飞速减缓，感知只剩鼻尖残留着的黄少天沐浴露淡淡的奶香，和集中了全身热流涨的发疼的下身。

 

"你看，明明有反应了。" 黄少天还在继续调戏着他。

 

"少天，你确定你想好了？"

 

没等黄少天回应，喻文州俯身一把握住他的脚踝，将人压在沙发上，将身子卡进他双腿之间。他用手托住黄少天的后脑，嘴唇狠狠的压上去。黄少天配合仰起头，凑上去。

 

"唔……嗯……"

 

两人都没有什么经验，胡乱的啃咬舔舐着对方的嘴唇。喻文州忍耐了太久，少年年轻的皮肤光滑细软，他放肆的将手伸进衣服里，摩挲着背部腰部，同时往下拽黄少天的底裤。

 

黄少天吻得很投入，对方嘴唇柔软的触感使他着迷，他搂着喻文州的脖子，一遍又一遍的舔舐着。直到下半身私密部位被触摸才回过神。

 

"不……等等……" 

 

黄少天慌了，他连底裤什么时候不见的都不知道。那些从未被人接触过的地方被来回触摸，他突然有些害怕了。之前鼓起勇气装出的无畏轻佻样子，一瞬间被打回原型。

 

"少天不是说做吗。" 喻文州握住他的双腿，向两边分得更开，没有丝毫放过他的意思。

 

"不是，我是说，嗯……我……" 私密处大张着展示在人眼前，黄少天羞得不敢和喻文州对视。他急忙用手捂住下身，平时能言善辩，现在却什么都说不出来。

 

"别怕。" 喻文州低下头，在他胸口上落下一个的吻。

 

黄少天顿了顿，喻文州总是这么温柔，能使他安心。他乖乖放开手。顿了顿，又用手拨开喻文州的睡袍，将早已涨大的性器释放出来。黄少天忍不住低头从两具身体的缝隙间偷看。喻文州的阴茎尺寸很可观，很少使用的巨物此时涨的通红发紫，茎身的青筋在黄少天的手里轻微搏动着。黄少天虚虚的握着，好烫。

 

空气中的温度不受控制的升高，高到喻文州感觉将皮肤上的水份都蒸发了，身下的少年整张脸蒸得通红，从脖子到大腿都泛着潮湿的绯红，他表情羞怯眼睛里却逐渐染上情欲。渴，只剩下渴了。喻文州侧身半压住黄少天，将两根涨硬的性器紧紧握在了一起。

 

"少天，我来。" 

 

最敏感最私密的地方被人握住，还紧贴在另一根更为粗硬的上面，他自暴自弃的闭上眼，期待着下一步的动作。

 

喻文州的双手开始活动，柔软的手心和修长的手指给予了性器极大的刺激。黄少天感觉茎身被挤压，不断的高速摩擦让他浑身都酥麻，手指摩擦着脆弱敏感的顶端带出一点点湿润，又全抹在了茎身。他开始低低喘气，偶尔漏出一点点嘤咛。

 

并没有什么特别的技巧，但和喜欢的人做这种事心理的满足感已经达到了最大值。他是喜欢喻文州的，不然不可能将自己毫无防备的送出去。

 

在一声绵长的呻吟后，黄少天的白浊全射在了喻文州的腹部，又滴落在自己身上。他脖颈向后仰出好看的弧度。喻文州看着身下的人眼尾泛着水汽，再过分一点就能哭出来，此时迷离又满足的蹭着他，嘴里说着什么听不懂的话，软软糯糯的一团。

 

喻文州放开了双手，低头亲了亲他的唇角，把被揉成一团的薄毛毯搭在了黄少天身上。起身往浴室走。

 

"文州？" 黄少天回过一点神，盯着喻文州还高昂着的性器眼神恍惚，不明白怎么回事。

 

喻文州伸手摸了摸他的头。

 

"不急，时间还长，我慢慢吃。"

**Author's Note:**

> 本来想让鱼吃干抹净的，但时间比较赶，写的比较简易，就先放过天天啦哈哈哈  
> 下次给鱼补上~  
> 谢谢观看


End file.
